


Absolutely Quiet Floor

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Shh," Lio whispered under Neymar's giggles, adjusting them both in the high backed chair.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Neymar held a hand over his own mouth and nodded but his eyes were still narrowed in laughter from what Lio could see; Neymar's head was turned toward him only slightly. "Sorry," he managed once he had calmed down. "You tickled me!"</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Ney and Lio have some good old-fashioned library sex.
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Quiet Floor

**Author's Note:**

> not a full-fledged college au but that's the universe this is in
> 
> thanks for reading

"Shh," Lio whispered under Neymar's giggles, adjusting them both in the high backed chair.

Neymar held a hand over his own mouth and nodded but his eyes were still narrowed in laughter from what Lio could see; Neymar's head was turned toward him only slightly. "Sorry," he managed once he had calmed down. "You tickled me!"

Lio rolled his eyes and didn't reply. Instead, he helped Neymar shimmy his jeans over his hips and down to his thighs, trapping them rather close together. Lio's sweats were already lowered enough for him to press his cock up against Neymar's ass; the friction of the younger man wiggling and shifting like he always did made Lio have to hold his breath a few times to keep from coming.

Neymar stilled suddenly. He grabbed Lio's hand in his and leaned over to look around the back of the chair, and, seeing nothing, sighed and rested the back of his head on Lio's shoulder. "Nothing," he answered the unasked question. "Someone in the stacks, probably."

They both knew what a risk they were taking. Sex in the library was always risky, especially on one of the quiet floors, but if they were going to do anything it was usually a handjob in the bathroom. Sitting in a chair, admittedly soft and large and facing the wall at the back of the fifth floor, was both arousing and terrifying. Luckily Neymar had ears like a bat and there was next to no one in the library anyway that early in the morning.

After a quiet moment, Lio rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the back of Neymar's hand, Neymar kicked his jeans down to his ankles and off. "You sure?" Lio asked against his cheek, the warm air raising the hairs on the back of Neymar's neck.

"Positive." Neymar turned so that they were face to face instead of his back against Lio's chest, wrapping his arms around Lio's neck. "The lube's in your bag, right?"

"No." Lio lifted his hand and gestured with the tube, smiling slightly at Neymar's knowing look. He used it on himself first, stroking a little on his cock before rolling on the condom he'd grabbed along with the lube. Then he helped Neymar onto his knees and reached underneath him.

Neymar sighed, rocking down on Lio's insistent fingers, trying not to moan as loudly as he would at home. "God, Lio," he murmured, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's temple. "Fuck me, Lio, please…."

Lio was absolutely the quiet one when they had sex but he quickly learned all the sweet things to say to get Neymar melting like spun sugar on his tongue. "Patience," he said into Neymar's throat. "I know what you like."

Neymar shivered and his arms tightened around Lio, but he still had the presence of mind not to groan aloud. "Enough fingers. I want you."

Lio grinned and carefully slid his middle and ring fingers out of Neymar and used the same hand to guide his cock up against Neymar's ass. Predictably, Neymar was practically panting before Lio even penetrated him, trying to force his way down onto Lio's cock.

"No, no," Lio teased, holding Neymar up around the waist. "What do we say?"

Managing to lean back just enough to look Lio in the eye, Neymar glared; the effect was somewhat lessened by the pleasured glaze over his expression. "Not now, Lio," he pleaded under his breath.

"What do we _say_ , Ney?"

Neymar whimpered. "Please," he said finally.

Lio decided to let him off the hook and slid inside of him, letting Neymar take him inch by inch until their thighs were pressed as close as possible. It wasn't difficult for them to keep up this position, because of Neymar's lean build and Lio's surprising strength, but Lio could tell they weren't going to last long anyway. Neymar was already trembling like he was going to come and Lio had barely touched him.

"Okay?" Lio asked, stroking Neymar's back under his shirt and kissing his cheek and jaw. Neymar nodded. "You sure?" Neymar took a deep breath and rolled his hips, taking Lio somehow deeper and moaning as quietly as he could.

That was all the invitation Lio needed. He shifted further forward in the chair so Neymar had more space for his knees and snapped his hips up, jolting Neymar forward and against his chest.

To his credit, Neymar gave as good as he got. He couldn't do more than rock his hips without gripping his palm between his teeth to keep from crying out. Lio, quite uncaring as to where they were, did his best to press relentlessly against Neymar's prostate, wanting to hear him moan in the quiet of the library.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look," murmured Lio as he reduced Neymar to a panting wreck. Neymar couldn't answer, but the slight red flush that was starting to rise in his cheeks spread to his nose and ears and he hid his face in Lio's shoulder. "Don't hide, Ney." Lio reached between them to stroke Neymar's cock, urging another round of shivers out of him. "You're _gorgeous_."

It was muffled, but Lio could hear Neymar denying him. It was all embarrassment in the heat of the moment, though; Neymar knew what a catch he was and loved flaunting it. Lio had to chase off more than one suitor that Neymar teased and toyed with without telling them he had a boyfriend. 

Neymar started to tug at Lio's hair, something he only did when he was close to coming. Lio thought he would have lasted longer but Neymar had a huge kink for exhibition and wasn't one to last anyway. Lio made a mental note to buy him a cockring.

Surprisingly, Neymar didn't cry out as he came. He gripped Lio's hair like he wanted to pull it out, but he just exhaled sharply and let Lio stroke him through his orgasm. It took almost an entire minute before he pushed Lio's hand away from oversensitivity. "Oh, fuck," he moaned right into his boyfriend's ear, shaking lightly from aftershocks.

Lio was moments from sitting Neymar up and pulling out of him to cuddle him more comfortably--Neymar liked to hug and kiss almost more than he liked to be fucked--but Neymar was already standing on shaky legs. "Alright?" Lio asked worriedly, reaching out to him.

Neymar grinned lopsidedly and dropped to his knees. He pulled Lio's condom off and dropped it in the trash next to the nearest stack, and then took as much of Lio's cock into his mouth that he could at once.

Now it was Lio's turn to be speechless. He didn't rest his hands on Neymar's head like he might have if they were at home, because the Brazilian was especially protective of his hairstyles in public, but he did interlink their fingers on the hand Neymar wasn't using to stroke the part of Lio's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

Neymar pressed his tongue along the head of Lio's cock as he sucked; Lio didn't thrust into his mouth but he definitely wanted to. "Ney," he warned, feeling a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. Neymar glanced up at him under thick, dark eyelashes, somehow managing to smirk around Lio's cock. He stroked faster, making the most delicious moans under his breath to let Lio know he was enjoying it as well.

Moments before Lio was sure he would come, Neymar pulled away, his mouth open, and stroked hard and fast right under the head of his cock. Lio swore under his breath and his vision practically whited out from how _unbelievable_ Neymar looked. His first shot of cum striped up Neymar's cheek just below his eye, and then he tried to aim better, getting the rest in Neymar's mouth.

"Fuck," Neymar said appreciatively, wiping the cum off of his face and sucking it into his mouth with the rest. He took Lio's spent cock back into his mouth and swallowed around it.

"You're going to kill me," murmured Lio. He reached down and pulled Neymar back into his lap, kissing his own taste out of his mouth. "Sorry," he said before licking up some of his cum on the corner of Neymar's mouth.

Neymar smiled at him. "You didn't get any in my hair, so you're fine." Lio swatted lightly at his thigh and his smile turned mischievous.

"Come on, pants up." Lio regretfully had to push Neymar away so he could grab his jeans and pull them back up, having seemingly no concern for how sticky he was. Lio assumed that meant he was going to want a shower when they got back to their apartment, which wasn't a problem for him; Neymar was young enough that he was probably already itching for round two.

Lio tucked himself back into his sweats--Neymar eyed them disdainfully like the fashionista he was--and patted his lap. For the third time Neymar kneeled up, straddling his boyfriend's thighs, and kissed him. "I need a nap," Neymar whispered, face set in a pout.

"Grab my phone." Neymar did as he was asked, and then leaned his side against Lio's chest, kissing his cheek. Lio used one hand to scroll through absently, holding Neymar around the waist with the other. "I'll wake you up in a half hour, okay?" he said lightly.

Neymar nodded and curled himself further into Lio's arms. "Let's do this again." He glanced up, clenching one hand in Lio's shirt. "When the library is more full. People talking will cover us up."

"You're _really_ going to kill me, Ney," Lio replied but, as Neymar would point out later, he didn't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read this part
> 
> i feel like i'm a really bad writer. i feel like most people have better writing styles than i do and basically i just feel inadequate. i don't know what to do to not feel like this. i just had to share with someone.


End file.
